


bedhog

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick finds out something about Ellie.





	bedhog

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words day 4 of the 3 sentence challenge

On his day off, Nick wakes up to a dead arm, freezing cold because the covers are half off him, having migrated to the other side of the bed. Lifting his head, he sees his arm is numb because Ellie is lying on top of it, her long blonde hair spilling over her shoulders and across his chest, her cheeks flushed pink with sleep and heat because she’s hogging the aforementioned bedcovers. Smiling, Nick reclaims some of the covers, pulls Ellie closer when even in her sleep she grunts in disapproval, then closes his eyes again - they’ve got nothing to do and all day to do it and if they stay here all day, he’ll consider it time well wasted.


End file.
